dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Hammer: The Dark World
''Captain Hammer: The Dark World ''is an American-British-Chiliean computer-facial-animated comedy action adventure thriller film produced by Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation, and distributed by Paramount Pictures through United International Pictures. The film was released on January 19, 2024. Dr. Shrinky, one of the characters from Race to the Tower of Power, have been mentioned in the film. Plot The film is about Captain Hammer trying to save the world from being beaten up by the world's nightmare guy, but Captain Hammer have to save his girlfriend, before it's too late. It is similar to that Marvel's Thor: The Dark World (2013). Cast * Michael Robert Hackison as Captain Hammer * James Franco as The Funnyman Boogeyman * Sia as Uniqua * Jennifer Lopez as Sweeter Uniqua * Christina Applegate as Tasha * David Cuter as Pablo * Elijah Wood as Golden Pablo * Brooke Nevin as The Second Funnyman Boogeyman * Bronte D'Acquisto as Lady Tasha * Cecily Strong as Mover Pablo * E.G. Daily as Mover Uniqua * Christina Ricci as The Masked Retriever * Chris Pine as Pablor * Dakota Goyo as Uniquor * Emily Brunt as Boo Crew Uniqua * Zendaya as Boo Crew Pablo Additional Voices Several other actors were reprised their roles from the previous four SEU films for The Dark World: Danny Mann voices Yucky Man, while Emily Osment voices Weather Woman, Captain Hammer's previous partner. Dr. Shrinky had been mentioned in the film. Production Plantinum Dunes announced a sequel in 2022, to be released on January 19, 2014, just unlike his first film. The film would be directed by Will Gluck (Caleb's Papery AdventureI), and written by James Macison and Steve Hockman. Casting The film would star Michael Robert Hackerson as Captain Hammer, with Sia voicing Uniqua, and James Franco voicing the funnyman boogeyman. Filming Filming began in 2023 and ended in 2024. The film was filmed at Paramount Studios, in the United States. Ken Schwartzmann serves as the film's editor. Music In 2023, it was announced that Thomas Newman, who composed his first film, returning to composed the film's score. It would be performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. The film would be produced in association with Plantinum Dunes and Splashinis Feature Animation. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Thomas Newman, like his first film. It is performed by Hollywood Studio Symphony & Choir. Release The film would be promoted at Burger King during the film's release, with a set of ten toys to collect and released, promoting the film, while Hasbro set would carried the tie-in. McFarlane Toys released the seven action figures based on the film, with Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio releasing the tie-in of the film. Tie-Ins Paramount Pictures 2013 logo.jpg Hasbro.png McFarlane Toys.png Burger King Logo.png Category:Films Category:Films composed by Thomas Newman Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Brad Fuller Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:United International Pictures films Category:Animated films Category:Action films Category:Thriller films Category:Plantinum Dunes films Category:Splashinis Extended Universe films Category:Splashinis Feature Animation films Category:2024 films Category:Films directed by Will Gluck Category:Films produced by Janice Burgess Category:Films produced by Megan Ellison